Pokemon Fusion Generation 2
by Actionsparda
Summary: A fanfiction based on what the famous Pokemon ROM would uave been like if it hadn't been cut down in its' youth by the greedy monster that is Nintendo.


**The following fanfction is based off a video game created and "owned" by Matt Martin and Eric Davidson... bases off ANOTHER game owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. This is not leant for profit and is completely fan-made in honor of their game and to continue their legacy...**

 **...but if this performs too well, I am sure Nintendo will force this creation to die in cold blood, no matter how much I praise and respect them in the bold text here like all of the successful fancy Fanfictions on here do it.**

 **So all of this really doesn't matter, does it?**

 **Guess I'll just copy and paste this on all of these chapters bow that I have written all of this out and taken the time to double-check the names and spelling. Ugh! If I can even manage to get enough response to continue this series that just came to me while out cutting grass to keep wild Pokemon away to answer the question as to what the Generation 2 Pokemon Fusion game would have been like.**

 **...Seriously though guys if you like this story... Please... For the Love of ARCEUS... Or the original 151 if that is more your thing... FAVORITE and/or FOLLOW and/or COMMENT on this or any of my other stories.**

…

Actionsparda presents:

POKEMON FUSION GENERATION 2

\- New Game

\- Options

Oh, hi!

Sorry to keep you waiting!

...if you actually WERE waiting.

Welcome to the world of Pokemon!

My name is... err... NOT something I like to just throw around online, let alone to someone whom I apparently just met.

Let me try this again:

My Pen-name is Actionsparda!

(O.K., I'm off to an fair start. gotta keep it rolling. I wanna seem cool and not too old.)

People call me... NOT... much of anything on here.

... I... Don't get many comments, or views for that matter.

(...good! good! Sap it up! Make them feel sorry for you!

Keep it going, gotta reel them in...)

What do I do? How nice of you to ask!

...if you did ask...

I'm a Pokemon Fanficion Writer!

I write about Pokemon, and Resident Evil and Devil May Cry and a few other games. That's what I do! You should go follow/favorite them! Right now! Don't worry, I'll wait right here until you get back. (...I really got nowhere else to go... Or do with my life.)

...are you back yet? Good! ...provided that you are really back.

But, enough about me, tell me about yourself.

Are you a boy, or a girl?

What is your name?

What is your rival's name?

What day of the week is it? What time?

Is that correct?

Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?

How can I help you?

Is there anything else I can help you with?

Would you like fries with that?

Why am I asking you all of these questions?

Are you even still reading these?

Did you skip ahead?

Did you get bored and leave?

Did you try jumping down, only to find that this whole chapter is just like a game intro?

Have you figured out that I am technically the narrator and the original character in the story description?

Are these funny at all?

Did I misspell anything yet?

(I really can't tell, so I have a decent excuse at least.)

..you know what? Forget it!

Just leave it in the comment section so I can actually read them.

Let's just skip to the actual good part:

The explanation! : D yay!

...

Prologue:

This world is inhabited by wild creatures known as Pokemon, short for Pocket Monsters. These lifeforms are the general classification of all animal life; the only others... as far as we know... are humans.

New species of Pokemon are discovered almost every day in places all around the world. Once discovered, they can be "caught" by using small devices called Pokeballs and digitally stored either on a trainers' person, or stored away via the internet to be swapped out later if their current number of Pokemon is greater than six.

Technology is incredible!

There are all sorts of shapes, sizes, types, levels, evolutions and rarities of Pokemon. They all however share the ability to bond closely with humans, specifically their owners (often referred to as trainers). Some keep Pokemon as pets or companions, while others try to breed, show off and battle with their Pokemon to reach their dreams of being a top Breeder, Coordinator, or Trainer.

Some simply collect data on Pokemon via a high-tech sort of digital encyclopedia known as Pokedex. Many simply attempt to be the best, like no one ever was, and become a Pokemon Master.

Obviously though, we do not know everything there is about Pokemon as stated above. Therefore, some people train as scientists to better understand Pokmon as sort of scientists called Pokemon researchers.

One such researcher is a man known as Professor Elm. Inspired by the work of a world-famous researcher known throughout the world of Pokemon as Professor Oak, Elm was preparing to open a research lab to build once he obtained his degree.

He would employ the help of young new trainers like many other professors due to better understand the bonds between humans and Pokemon, even going as far as to suggest leaving Pokemon to walk beside their trainers like they did before the invention of Pokeballs to better bond and understand their personalities. It is interesting to note that while a wild Pokemon the same level of power as one trained is not as strong and behaves more erratically than logically, rumor has it that part of how Pokeballs work is that they limit the strength of their "captor" to allow for one to train them. That is just one of the many Pokemon mysteries of the universe that people like Professor Elm try to solve: that's what he does.

Besides the Magnet Train crash in the area, now much else goes on in the quiet town besides work at the Pokemon Lab. Crime is fairly low, save of one exception long ago, and there is usually more going rather than coming. Most that leave seek better opportunities and goals, but few achieve them or anything that significant. Sadly, that is just the way all worlds seem to work.

But there was one... a trainer from New Bark Town who started out working for Professor Elm with his own Pokemon, inspired by another trainer, a Hoen Champion originally from Jhoto that ended up there b accident when the train crashed. This young man, "Good as Gold" Ethan and his partner before known at the time before evolving as Cyndaquill, following in his idol's footsteps, swept the Pokemon Gym Challenge (places for trainers and their Pokemon to get stronger and prove themselves before being allowed into the Pokemon League to face the Champion and Elite Four), and even helped to disband once more the evil terrorist group of thieves known as Team Rocket, before taking the crown mantle from the world-famous Dragon Tamer Lance and becoming the Jhoto Pokemon League Champion!

Now, another champion has come to New Bark Town.

Things have quieted down quit a bit since Ethan's ("Gold's") shy welcome to stardom. He since has traveled the would further to face other trainers of the highest level, such as Kanto master Red in the exclusive training ground Mt. Silver. He would check back home every now and then to visit his mother, whether to check his stuff and make sure his room was kept tidy, withdrawal or deposit money, switch his clock to Daylight Savings Time, or just to get some words of encouragement.

All of that serene nature is about to change however, and the Pokemon World as we know it may never be the same again!

(Dadada Dadada Dadada Dadada Daaaada dada.

Dadada Dadada Dadada Dadada Daaaaaaa da!)

...

 **Hey guys! Thank you SO much again for reading my Prologue to my Faniction of Pokemon Fusion Generations 2.**

 **I can't say this enough: if you liked this, please be sure to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, or COMMENT.**

 **I've got a few that I will specifically be asking you going along if all goes well, but for now either be completely open and let your mind run free with ideas, or even just tell me about yourself and what things Pokemon you like or dislike.**


End file.
